He is Beautiful
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Kurapika anak yatim piatu yang memiliki otak cerdas dan mampu masuk ke sekolah paling bergengsi dengan nila sempurna. Melalui hidup penuh dengan deru cobaan.Di sangka wanita, di bully karena paras cantiknya, tinggal sekamar dengan senpai yang susah ditebak dan masih banyak hal lain.. Pairing KuroPika, FeiShal..
1. Chapter 1

**He is Beautiful**

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

He is Beautiful

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje, aneh, dll

* * *

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga di beberapa scene, NO LEMON.**

**ini fic aneh buatan saya, karena ini fic dan buatan saya jadi suka-suka saya mau bikin seaneh apa..**

**ahahahaa...**

**karena diburu waktu jd saya gx sempet ngecek lagi.. typo brtebaran dimana-mana**

* * *

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah asik menelisik setiap sudut sekolah dari atas atap.

"Wah tahun ini juga peminatnya banyak ya seperti biasa..!" Seru seorang pria berambut oranye yang bernama Shalnark.

"Kau tak boleh pindah kamar" Seorang pria berambut hitam bicara padanya tanpa menoleh.

"Sayang sekali Kuroro tapi tahun ini pihak institusi membuat peraturan baru" Ucap Shalnark pada Kuroro si rambut hitam.

"Peraturan baru..?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yup, jika pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya asrama SMA dan Universitas dipisahkan, maka tahun ini ada kewajiban setiap mahasiswa akan sekamar dengan mahasiswa baru yang masuk SMA Hunter" Jelas Shalnark panjang lebar.

"Apa-apaan itu..? Mengganggu saja.!" Kuroro nampak tak terima pada peraturan aneh itu.

Kuroro adalah mahasiswa semester V, dia kuliah universitas Hunter bagian kedokteran. Universitas hunter adalah Universitas terkemuka di kota itu dan merupakan Universitas dengan system asrama.

Selain Universitas disana juga ada SMA Hunter yang juga mendidik calon-calon tenaga kesehatan. Karena merupakan satu yayasan maka gedungnya pun berdekatan, awalnya asrama Universitas dan SMA dipisah tapi tahun ini nampaknya ada kebijakan baru.

Kuroro sejak awal sekamar dengan Shalnark teman SMP nya. Kuroro merupakan pribadi yang cuek dan tak ingin privasinya di ganggu oleh orang lain. Dan menurut Kuroro sekamar dengan orang baru adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Karena itulah dia tak pernah mau di rolling kamar.

"Cih.. aku tak mau..!" Ucap Kuroro.

"Nikmatilah Kuroro, dan berdoalah semoga kau mendapat junior yang manis" Shalnark menepuk pundak Kuroro.

"Awas saja biar ku makan anak baru yang merusak hidupku" Kuroro menatap tajam pada Shalnark.

"Hey, hey jangan seperti itu" Ucap Shalnark.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja dikamarmu, nanti juga teman barumu datang"

"Apa..?!"

"Ya kamarnya sudah dibagi, aku juga sudah memindahkan barang-barangku"

"Sejak kapan..?"

"Sejak kau ambil jatah libur 2 hari yang lalu"

Kepala Kuroro seakan berasap mendengar penjelasan Shalnark, baru dua hari saja dia pergi dari sana. Tapi semuanya sudah berubah drastis. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Tenang kau tak akan sekamar dengan anak perempuan kok" Goda Shalnark.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Shal" Kuroro bicara dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya.

"hehee., aku Cuma bercanda kok~" Shalnark menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda dan aku juga tidak suka perempuan" Kuroro mendekati Shalnark sambil menggeretakkan tangannya.

"Huwaa….! Kuroro mengamuk…! Selamatkan diri kalian.." Shalnark langsung ngacir dan menghilang dari hadapan Kuroro.

"Cih., dasar payah..!" Decak Kuroro kesal.

Karena tak ingin repor-repot menyambut teman sekamarnya yang baru, Kuroro memutuskan untuk tetap berada di tempatnya sekarang. Biar saja anak baru itu mau melakukan apa. Kuroro tak peduli.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

* * *

"Kamar nomor 92 ya..?" Ucap seorang pria mungil berambut pirang dan berwajah cantik (?).

"Eh nona ini asrama putra" Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Asrama putrid ada di sebrang sana" Lanjut si pria sambil menunjuk kea rah sebrang asrama.

'Ha..? Asrama putrid..? Dia fakir aku perempuan apa..?' Batin Kurapika menahan emosinya.

"Maaf tapi aku ini laki-laki" Ucap Kurapika.

"Eh.? Benarkah..? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf" Nampaknya si pria nampak merasa bersalah.

Kurapika hanya berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memperdulikan wajah bingung dari pria yang menegurnya nanti. Entah sudah berapa orang yang salah menebak gendernya hari ini. Kurapika sampai muak sangking kesalnya. Dia terus berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama sambil membawa sebuah tas yang tak terlalu besar dan nampaknya sudah usang.

"Ketemu..!" Seru Kurapika senang setelah menemukan kamar yang dia cari.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kurapika mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut namun tak ada jawaban. Diulanginya berkali-kali tapi hasilnya masih sama. Akhirnya Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Karena sejak awal Kurapika memang sudah di beri kunci masuk oleh panitia penanggung jawab. Perlahan Kurapika membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Mata Kurapika agak terbelalak kagum saat melihat isi ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ada dua tempat tidur bertingkat yang lumayan besar, dua lemari pakaian dengan dua pintu, rak sepatu didekat pintu masuk, sebuah televise yang cukup besar, dua buah meja belajar beserta kursinya, lalu di ujung ruangan terdapat satu kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar tersebut juga ada sebuah dapur mini yang dilengkapi dengan perlengkapan memasak dan lemari es.

Perlahan Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan, saat ini ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam, kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan jacket biru juga sepatu yang terlihat kusam.

Ya Kurapika bukanlah orang kaya yang bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah bergengsi yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak punya apa-apa, namun memiliki kecerdasar diatas rata-rata.

Masuk ke sekolah Hunter pun karena kecerdasan yang dimiliki olehnya, ia berada di urutan pertama dengan nilai tertinggi saat mengikuti tes masuk. Kurapika terus bersekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa yang dia peroleh. Termasuk kali ini, Kurapika bisa mengenyam pendidikan tanpa harus membayar dengan syarat dia harus mempertahankan prestasinya.

Kurapika meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang ada di kamar tersebut dan mulai membenahi pakaiannya kedalam lemari. Kurapika hanya membawa beberapa setel pakaian yang dia punya dan satu stel seragam SMP miliknya dulu. Diatanya dengan rapi semua pakaian yang dia punya ke dalam lemari.

"Ayah, ibu sekarang aku sudah ada disni. Kalian lihat saja aku pasti akan jadi orang yang membanggakan" Ucap Kurapika sambil meletakkan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan wajah kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya waktu kecil.

Kurapika melepaskan jacket yang ia pakai dan menggantungnya ke dalam lemari gantung yang masih nampak kosong. Lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Hari ini Kurapika merasa sangat lelah, membuatnya terlelap dengan mudahnya.

* * *

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan udara dingin begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang. Membuat Kuroro memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dialngkahkannya kakinya dengan enggan menelusuri lorong asrama yang mulai sepi dan gelap. Akhirnya langkah kaki Kuroro terhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 92. Dengan wajah dibukanya pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Cih., orang bodoh macam apa yang berdiam diri dalam kegelapan"

Kuroro berjalan mendekati saklar dan menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut. Menyingkirkan kegelapan dan menggantinya dengan cahaya. Mata Kuroro membelalak sempurna setelah melihat sosok manusia mungil berwajah cantik yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Anak perempuan..? Bagaimana bisa..?" Bisik Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngh.." Terdengar lenguhan dari sosok mungil tersebut.

Kurapika menggeliat merasakan terpaan cahaya di wajahnya, dibukanya kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ah senpai, maaf tadi saya sudah mengetuk berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban" Ucap Kurapika saat menyadari keberadaan Kuroro dan segera duduk.

'Laki-laki..? Atau perempuan..?' batin Kuroro mulai ragu dengan penilaiannya yang barusan.

"Apa ada yang salah senpai..?" Tanya Kurapika merasa heran terus ditatap oleh Kuroro.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan..?" Tanya Kuroro blak-blakan.

Twich.. Twich..

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Kurapika stelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroro barusan. Ternyata masih ada lagi yang salah menebak gendernya.

"Laki-laki" Jawab Kurapika ketus dan kembali meringkuk diatas tempat tidur, memunggungi Kuroro.

"Hey siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur dikasurku..?!" Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika.

"Eh..? Aku salah tempat tidur ya..?" Kurapika segera berbalik. "Maaf" Sambungnya sambil bergegas turun dari ranjang Kuroro.

"Cih., ganti spreinya..! Kau mengotorinya" Ucap Kuroro kasar.

Kurror lalu membuka sprei miliknya dan melemparkan pada Kurapika yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kemudian beranjak menuju lemari pakaian miliknya dan mengambil sprei baru.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu..?! Cepat cuci..!" Geram Kuroro saat melihat Kurapika masih diam di tempatnya.

'Aku bukan pembantumu..! Dasar orang kaya' Batin Kurapika kesal.

Kurapika memungut sprei yang dilempar Kuroro padanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia juga harus mandi dan mencuci pakaian yang dia kenakan tadi.

"Dasar anak baru, benar-benar mengganggu" Kuroro berdecak kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Sprei yang dilempar Kuroro tadi sudah dia cuci bersih dan sekarang Kurapika hendak mengambil handuk, pakaian ganti dan juga jacket ia kenakan tadi untuk dicuci.

"Aku mau mandi, kau mandi diluar saja" Ucap Kuroro seraya memasuki kamar mandi.

'Cih., kenapa juga aku harus sekamar dengan orang yang menyebalkan' Batin Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika lalau beranjak keluar dari kamar, seingatnya tadi dia melewati kamar mandi darurat yang ada dilantai bawah. Sekalian saja Kurapika akan menjemur pakaian yang mau dia cuci nanti, toh tempat untuk menjemur juga ada dilantai dasar.

Kurapika pun turun dari lantai tiga tempat kamarnya berada dan menuju lantai dasar. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam jadi asrama sudah mulai sepi.

"Aku lapar" Kurapika memegangi perutnya sambil terus berjalan.

Terakhir kali dia makan adalah tadi pagi dan itupun hanya sepotong roti. Kurapika merutuki dirinya yang tak memperkirakan hal ini. Padahal dia masih punya sejumlah uang dari hasil kerja part timenya di toko kue.

Kuroro keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar yang kosong. 'Apa dia benar-benar mandi diluar..?' Batin Kuroro, ah masa bodo sekarang dia hanya ingin tidur.

* * *

Hachim., Hachim.,

Kuroro terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara bersin dan ranjangnya yang sedikit bergoyang. Namun Kuroro kembali tidur setelah ingat siapa yang berada di ranjang atas. Masa bodo dia mau sakit atau apa fakir Kuroro.

* * *

Terlihat sosok Kurapika yang mengenakan seragam SMP nya. Hari ini adadalah hari pertama ospek dan setiap siswa atau siswi baru diharuskan memakai pakaian SMP masing-masing.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar. Kurapika segera melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ohayo..! Eh..? Kau yang sekamar dengan Kuroro ya..?" Shalnark nampak sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Kurapika yang membuka pintu.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu senpai" Kurapika membungkuk hormat.

"Ya senpai, nama saya Kurapika" Ucap Kurapika ramah.

"Oh aku Shalnark temannya Kuroro" Balas Shalnark.

"Apa Kuroro sudah bangun..?"

"Kuroro senpai ada dikamar mandi" Jawab Kurapika.

"Silahkan tunggu di dalam saja, saya permisi" Setelah mengucapkan salam Kurapika pun berlari keluar. Dia sudah hamper terlambat untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan.

"Kau dapat junior yang sangat cantik ya..?" Goda Shalnark saat melihat sosok Kuroro keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hanya pengganggu" Balas Kuroro.

"Ku fakir dia tipemu..?" Tanya Shalnar sambil memasuki kamar Kuroro.

"Kenapa dating sepagi ini..? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah..?" Kuroro nampak tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Shalnark dan justru balik bertanya.

"Hari ini waktunya menikmati pemandangan" Terlihat senyum diwajah Shalnark.

"Cih., kau mau mencari mangsa baru..? Apa Feitan membuatmu bosan..?" Cibir Kuroro dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ahahahaa., tidak aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan saja" Jawab Shalnark.

"Aku tak ikut" Sahut Kuroro.

"Eh..? Kenapa..? Apa kau tak ingin melihat si cantik..?" Ucap Shalnark.

"Aku tak tertarik pada perempuan" Jawab Kuroro.

"Jadi Kurapika itu benar-benar perempuan..?" Shalnark nampak terkejut.

"Kurapika..?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, rasanya dia tak mengenal nama itu.

"Kau memang keterlaluan, teman sekamar saja kau tak tau namanya" Shalnark menepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan urusanku" Jawab Kuroro enteng.

* * *

Ditempat lain..

"Hari pertama saja sudah datang terlambat..!" Bentak seorang pria pada Kurapika.

"Maaf senpai" Ucap Kurapika.

"Sekarang lari keliling lapangan sampai sepuluh kali..! Cepat…!"

Dan Kurapika pun mulai berlari, akhirnya dia kesiangan juga. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang semalam tak mau di ajak tidur belum lagi dia tak sempat sarapan pagi ini. 'Oh bagus Kurapika kau berpuasa selama 24 jam' Batin Kurapika.

* * *

Kembali ke Kuroro dan Shalnark..

Akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Shalnark dan sekarang mereka berada diatap gedung. Memperhatikan semua yang ada di bawah.

"Hey bukankah itu si cantik..?!" Seru Shalnark saat melihat sosok Kurapika yang tengah berlari keliling lapangan.

"Sepertinya dia dihukum karena terlambat" Lanjut Shalnark.

"Dasar payah" Cibir Kuroro.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh..?" Shalnark memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus memperhatikan Kurapika.

"Apa..?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Gerakannya lamban sekali, lalu tadi pagi juga ku lihat wajahnya pucat" Ucap Shalnark.

"Gerakannya lamban karena dia memang lamban" Kuroro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dan wajahnya yang pucar ku rasa karena dia kurang gizi" Lanjut Kuroro enteng.

"Kurang gizi..?" Shalnar menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak lihat tubuhnya yang kurus dan pendek itu..?" Kuroro menatap Shalnar sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Memang kurus sih, tapi menurutku tubuhnya itu mungil bukan pendek" Shalnark memegangi dagunya dan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Pendek ya pendek" Kuroro tak mau kalah.

"Hey dia jatuh..!" Seru Shalnark sambil menunjuk pada Kurapika.

"Sepertinya pingsan" Ucap Kuroro masih dengan nada enteng dan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Shalnark langsung berlari dan menuruni anak tangga dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan Kuroro yang mendecah kesal karena tingkah sahabatnya yang terlalu peduli pada orang lain. Dengan enggan Kuroro mengikuti Shalnark untuk turun dan menuju ke lapangan.

Sementara di lapangan Kurapika sudah di kerubungi oleh beberapa seniornya. Mereka bermaksud membawa Kurapika ke UKS.

"Minggir..! Biar aku yang urus" Shalnark masih terus berlari.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar lebih dewasa mereka segera berbalik dan mendapati Shalnark yang ada disana.

"Se-Senior..?!" Ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Dia temanku, biar aku yang urus" Shalnar segera menghampiri Kurapika dan berjongkok.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan" Ucap salah seorang lagi.

"Dia demam sepertinya telat makan juga" Shalnark menyentuh dahi Kurapika yang panas dan tubuh Kurapika yang agak bergetar.

"Hari ini dia tak bisa ikut ospek" Ucap Shalnark pada semua senior Kurapika yang ada disana.

"Baik senior"

Shalnark mengangkat tubuh mungil Kurapika dan berjalan menuju gedung asramanya. Tentu saja semua kenal dengan Shalnark. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anak seorang pengusaha besar dan merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar di Universitas Hunter. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkat kecerdasar yang dia miliki, yah walaupun Kuroro masih jauh di atasnya. Setidaknya dia bisa berada di posisi kedua setelah Kuroro.

"Mau kau bawa kemana..?" Tanya Kuroro yang tadi tak ikut masuk ke lapangan.

"Tentu saja ke kamarmu, inikan tanggung jawabmu" Ucap Shalnark sambil terus berjalan melewati Kuroro.

"Bukan urusanku" Jawab Kuroro malas.

"Dia sekamar denganmu itu berarti dia tanggung jawabmu"

"Aku bukan ayahnya"

"Kau calon kekasihnya jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Bletak"

"Aww"

Jitakan mulus mendarat di belakang kepala Shalnark.

"Hey bersikap lembutlah sedikit..! Aku sedang menggendongnya" Shalnark nampak mulai kesal juga dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Bicara sembarangan sekali lagi kau akan ku buat gegar otak" Ancam Kuroro.

"Kau kan tidak suka perempuan, dan Kurapika ini laki-laki walaupun wajahnya cantik"

"Diam atau ku bunuh kau…!"

"Haah., iya iya aku menyerah" Shalnark nampak tak ingin menggoda Kuroro lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi kau harus merawatnya" Lanjut Shalnark.

"Kau yang bawa jadi kau yang urus" Kuroro berjalan mendahului Shalnark.

"Kau ini., nanti juga kau tak akan tega" Balas Shalnark sambil terus berjalan dibelakang Kuroro.

**TBC**

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

He is Beautiful

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje, aneh, dll

**Rate M untuk jaga-jaga di beberapa scene, NO LEMON.**

* * *

"Hey..! Jangan letakkan di tempat tidurku" Kuroro nampak kesal melihat Shalnark yang meletakkan tubuh Kurapika di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..? Masa mau ku letakkan di lantai..?" Shalnark mengangkat bahunya.

Shalnark mulai membuka sepatu yang dipakai Kurapika lalu kaos kaki. Shalnark pun melepaskan semua pakaian bagian atas yang dikenakan oleh Kurapika. Sehingga nampaklah tubuh bagian atas Kurapika yang polos. Kulit putih mulus, perut yang rata, dada Kurapika yang naik turun serta wajah Kurapika yang merah karena demam. Juga wajah yang dipenuhi keringat membuatnya., err.. menggoda.

Andai Shalnark tak memiliki Feitan dan Kuroro tak ada disana, ya tuhan begitu menggodanya Kurapika sekarang.

"Aku lapar.." Ucap Shalnark tiba-tiba pada Kuroro.

"Ha..?" Kuroro nampaknya tak mengerti akan ucapan Shalnark. Namun pandangannya segera tertuju pada tubuh setengah polos Kurapika.

Wusshhh…!

Secepat kilat Kuroro langsung menyambar selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika. Lalu dia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Shalnark. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Hehehe., bukan salahku Kuroro'' Shalnark menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan masih dengan sengiran gak jelasnya.

"Cih., kau buat bubur saja sana..! Biar si kurus ini aku yang urus" Kuroro benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Shalnark jika otaknya sedang mesum seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisanya dia tergoda hanya karena melihat tubuh bagian atas Kurapika.

"Hehehee., aku sudah cinta mati sama Feitan kok.! Jadi kau tak usah khawatir, aku gak akan merebut calon kekasihmu" Shalnark langsung berlari menuju dapur setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tak ingat kau temanku sudah ku suntik mati kau sejak dulu" Ucap Kuroro.

* * *

Kuroro beranjak menuju lemari pakaian milik Kurapika. Mau tak mau dia yang harus mengganti pakaian Kurapika. Kalau membiarkan Shalnark yang melakukannya Kuroro tak berani menjamin Kurapika akan tetap utuh. Bukan karena peduli pada Kurapika tapi setidaknya dia tak ingin mendapat masalah nantinya.

Kuroro membuka lemari pakaian milik Kurapika dan seketika dia terpaku. Lemari itu tampak kosong, hanya ada beberapa baju dan celana. Lalu Kuroro membuka bagian lemari gantung Kurapika dan lebih terkejut mendapati bagian lemari yang kosong tanpa ada sehelai pakaian pun yang tergantung disana.

'Apa dia tidak berniat sekolah..?' Batin Kuroro merasa heran. 'Ah masa bodo'.

Kuroro mengambil satu kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah dan beranjak dari sana menuju Kurapika yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kurapika tadi dan nampaklah pemandangan yang tadi sempat membuat Shalnark berfikir yang 'iya iya'.

Kuroro segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia ikut berfikir yang 'iya iya'. Entah kenapa Kuroro seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat Kurapika yang dalam keadaan sekarang. Dipakaikannya kaos yang dia ambil tadi dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika dengan selimut. Lalu dia beranjak menuju kotak obat miliknya dan mengambil thermometer. Menyelipkan ke ketiak Kurapika, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang calon dokter. Tentu saja dia tak bisa membiarkan orang sakit dihadapannya begitu saja sementara dia bisa membantu.

Kuroro mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat angka pada thermometer yang dia pegang. '40° masih bisa berlari..?' Batin Kuroro.

"Berapa..?" Tanya Shalnark yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat.

"Lihat sendiri"

Shalnark meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa dan segera mengambil thermometer yang disodorkan oleh Kuroro padanya.

"Ha.?! Setinggi ini..?!" Shalnark berteriak histeris.

Brukk..!

Bantal melayang ke wajah Shalnark. Nampaknya Kuroro sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Shalnark yang suka berlebihan.

"Sudah kau beri obat..?" Tanya Shalnark mengacuhkan sang bantal yang tergeletak di lantai setelah mencium wajahnya.

"Belum.." Sahut Kuroro, "Kau saja" Kuroro berjalan menjauhi Kurapika.

"Kau yakin..?" Shalnark tersenyum penuh arti atau mungkin penuh nafsu.

"Apa..?!" Tanya Kuroro melihat wajah mencurigakan dari sahabatnya.

"Demamnya sangat tinggi, memasukkan obat per rectal itu pilihan yang paling tepat" Ucap Shalnark dengan aura aneh menyelimutinya.

Pik..!

Urat kesabaran Kuroro seakan putus dan kepalanya mulai berasap. Membayangkan Shalnark yang memasukkan obat ke dalam anus Kurapika menggunakan jari tangannya membuat dada Kuroro naik turun dengan cepat. Lupakan gengsinya atau egonya, sekarang Kuroro sudah benar-benar emosi.

Aura gelap menyelimuti sekitarnya, udara dingin yang lumayan menusuk tulang dan tekanan udara yang terasa berat membuat Shalnark menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Nampaknya kali ini dia sudah benar-benar membangunkan Kuroro.

"A-aku.. hanya bercanda Kuroro.. sungguh" Shalnark mundur selangkah demi selangkah dengan susah payah sementara Kuroro terus mendekat padanya dengan perlahan, benar-benar seperti dewa kematian yang siap menyiksamu sebelum membunuhmu.

Ya, Shalnark tau benar kalau Kuroro nampaknya memang sudah tertarik pada Kurapika. Melihat sikapnya yang sekarang benar-benar memperkuat analisanya. Hanya saja mungkin Kuroro belum mau mengakuinya atau bahkan belum menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan padamu seperti apa caraku bercanda" Ucap Kuroro dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Gyaa..!"

"Brukk..!"

"Eh..?"

Karena terus mundur dan tak melihat kebelakang nampaknya Shalnark tersandung kaki ranjang dan sekarang dia terjatuh tepat di atas Kurapika. Wajahnya hampir menempel pada wajah Kurapika namun kedua tangannya berhasil menyangga tubuhnya agar benar-benar tak jatuh.

"Mati kau Shalnark' Ucap Shalnark pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah dan punggungnya. Entah wajah seperti apa yang akan dia lihat di belakang.

"I-ibu.." Suara igauan Kurapika yang barusan benar-benar menjadi penyelamat bagi Shalnark.

Secepat kilat Shalnar bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu, ini kesempatan emas baginya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. Lagi pula Kuroro pasti akan merawat Kurapika dengan baik.

"Kau saja yang urus kekasihmu" Itulah suara yang terdengar sesaat sebelum Shalnark menghilang di balik pintu.

**Brak..! Bruk..! **

Dan suara-suara indah lainnya terdengar dari dalam kamar, entah apa yang dilemparkan Kuroro ke pintu untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

* * *

'Cih., kenapa kau Kuroro..? Payah.." Kuroro bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijit keningnya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti ini hanya karena Shalnark yang terus menggodanya menggunakan Kurapika. Padahal dia seharusnya sudah biasa dengan kekonyolan Shalnark yang sudah akut itu. Hanya saja kali ini Kurapika lah yang membuat Kuroro terpancing emosinya. Dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuh Kurapika.

"Ibu.." Lagi-lagi terdengar igauan dari Kurapika.

"Hey kurus bangun" Kuroro menepuk-nepuk pipi Kurapika perlahan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Ibu..?"

"Aku bukan ibumu.."

"Makanlah" Kuroro duduk di kursi yang dia bawa ke dekat ranjang Kurapika dan menyodorkan seseondok bubur. Kurapika hanya menggelang.

"Kau harus makan, aku tak mau kau repotkan lebih dari ini" Ucap Kuroro.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa ibu meninggalkanku..?" Air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Kurapika.

"Cih., karena demamnya terlalu tinggi dia sampai mengigau" Kuroro mendecak kesal. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Kuroro meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang ia pegang ke sebuah meja dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Membukanya lalu mengambil sebuah obat yang berbentuk seperti peluru dari dalam sana. Obat yang dia persiapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Ya obat per rectal memang pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Mengingat Kurapika yang bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan ditambah lagi perutnya yang kosong tak mungkin bagi Kuroro untuk memaksa Kurapika minum obat. Kalau terus dibiarkan lama kelamaan Kurapika bisa kejang karena demamnya terlalu tinggi.

* * *

Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika, lalu memiringkan tubuh Kurapika dengan bagian punggung yang menghadap kearahnya. Dengan tekad seorang dokter pada pasiennya Kuroro mulai membuka celana dan celana dalam yang dikenakan Kurapika.

'Oh.. shit..!' Kuroro mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

Sialnya dia kenapa malah jadi berfikir yang 'iyan iya' saat melihat bokong mulus Kurapika tanpa penutup. Membuat dadanya berdebar-debar dan keringat mulai bercucuran. Kuroro segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengenyahkan fikiran kotornya.

Dengan cekatan Kuroro membuka obat tersebut dan memakai sarung tangan medis dikedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya memegang obat sementara tangan kirinya membuka bokong Kurapika, jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mencoba membuka jalan dan menunjukkan lubang anus Kurapika yang merah., sempit., dan., err.. cukup..! Kuroro segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, perlahan Kuroro mulai mengarahkan obat yang ada di tangannya ke lubang anus Kurapika dan memasukkannya lalu mendorongnya perlahan menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Nghh.." Kurapika mengerang merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasukinya.

Kuroro sontak membuka matanya mendengar suara erangan Kurapika yang ditelinganya lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Dirasakannya anus Kurapika yang mencengkram telunjuknya.

'Sudah cukup' Batin Kuroro, dia segera menarik tangannya keluar. Menarik kembali celana Kurapika menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya lalu menyelimuti Kurapika. Tentu saja setelah dia melepaskan sarung tangan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Kuroro segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, membuka sarung tangan satunya lagi lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan segera mengguyur kepalanya di bawah air kran. Dia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya. Apa jadinya kalau Shalnark melihat Kuroro saat ini, dia pasti tak akan berhenti menggoda Kuroro selama seminggu.

* * *

Kurapika mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan kepalanya yang pening. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, perlahan kelopak mata yang besar itupun terbuka menunjukkan mata biru seidah lautan.

"Ku kira kau tak akan bangun lagi" Ucap Kuroro seraya mendekati Kurapika.

"Senpai.." Kurapika segera menoleh dan mendapati Kuroro yang tak jauh darinya.

"Makanlah, Shal yang membuatnya untukmu" Kuroro menyodorkan semangkuk bubur buatan Shalnark yang sudah dia hangatkan.

Kurapika segera mencoba untuk bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Bersandar pada bantal.

"Jangan banyak bertanya" Kuroro segera menaruh mangkuk yang ia pegang kepangkuan Kurapika.

"Terimakasih senpai"

"Bukan aku tapi Shal" Jawab Kuroro seraya beranjak dari dekat Kurapika dan menuju sofa yang ada tak jauh dari TV dan menyalakan TV tersebut.

Terakhir kali yang Kurapika ingat adalah dia sedang mendapat hukuman berlari keliling lapangan. Kurapika tak ingin banyak bertanya karena Kuroro sepertinya tak berniat menjawab. Perlahan Kurapika mulai memakan bubur yang diberikan Kuroro sampai habis tak tersisa. Lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur untuk minum dan mencuci alat makan yang dia pakai.

Sesekali Kuroro mencuri pandang pada Kurapika. Kurapika masih terlihat pucat dan gerakannya pun terlihat lamban. Kuroro segera mengalihkan matanya pada TV saat melihat Kurapika yang hendak keluar dari dapur.

Kurapika segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam miliknya, lalu mengambil sepatunya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa yang kau fikir akan kau lakukan dengan tubuh seperti itu..?" Tanya Kuroro dingin tanpa menoleh pada Kurapika.

"Saya harus kembali ospek senpai" Jawab Kurapika lemah sambil memakai sepatunya.

Kurapika berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, namun kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan tekad bajanya Kurapika memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Terhuyung-huyung Kurapika masih mencoba untuk berdiri dan jalan, namun tubuhnya segera limbung ke belakang.

**Grep..!**

Kuroro berhasil menangkap tubuh Kurapika sebelum menyentuh lantai. Dia terduduk dengan Kurapika yang berada dipangkuannya. Tubuh Kurapika terasa begitu lemah. Kuroro segera mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang bawah.

"Minum obat dan tidur" Ucap Kuroro singkat sebelum dia beranjak dari sana. Tak lama Kuroro muncul kembali dengan membawa obat dan segelas air.

Kurapika yang merasa kepalanya begitu pusing dan tubuhnya lemas segera meminum obat yang di bawa Kuroro dan tidur.

Kuroro hanya menghela nafas, 'Kenapa si kurus ini sangat keras kepala' Batin Kuroro. Lalu Kuroro membuka pakaian Kurapika dan kembali memakaikan kaos yang tadi. Tentu saja kali ini tanpa fikiran yang 'iya iya'.

* * *

"Kuroro_chaaaann~"

Brakk..!

Brukk..!

"Adaaww"

Shalnark yang baru saja memasuki kamar Kuroro sudah tersungkur di lantai setelah menerima lemparan kamus yang tepat mendarat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali Kuroro..?" Shalnark bangun sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.

"Kau tertarik melakukan trans gender..?" Tanya Kuroro cuek pada Shalnark.

"Hehehee., aku Cuma bosan di kamar" Jawab Shalnark.

"Lakukan pada Feitan dan kau akan langsung di 'terkam'.." Ucap Kuroro.

"Ahahahaa., dia sedang sibuk. Apa si cantik sudah bangun..?" Shalnark memasuki kamar Kuroro dan berjalan menuju Kurapika.

"Sedang tidur" Jawab Kuroro singkat sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Wah dia cantik sekali ya., seperti putri tidur saja" Shalnark duduk di lantai dan menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di pinggir tempat tidur.

Hening..

"Kulitnya mulus., aku jadi iri"

Hening..

"Bibirnya mungil ya.."

Masih hening..

"Waah., rasanya lembut sekali"

Masih bertahan dengan keheningan..

"Eh apa dia punya itu juga ya..?"

Twich.. namun masih hening..

"Lihat aahh.."

**Duagh..!**

Kursi yang malang jadi korban tendangan Kuroro.,

"Makanya jangan sok cuek" Ucap Shalnark merasa menang karena bisa membuat Kuroro marah. Padahal sejak tadi Shalnark tidak menyentuh Kurapika sedikitpun.

"Sudah bosan hidup ya..?!" Kuroro nampak seperti beruang yang akan mencabik-cabiknya.

"Haah., oh ya kau sudah tau belum..?" Tanya Shalnark seakan mengacuhkan kemarahan Kuroro.

"Apa..?!" Tanya Kuroro masih dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Si cantik ini sainganmu lho., dia masuk dengan nilai yang sempurna"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Kau ini, kalau kau terlalu cuek nanti kau bisa jadi perjaka seumur hidup"

Bletak..!

"Aduh" Lagi-lagi dia menjadi korban Kuroro.

"Buatkan makanan aku lapar" Ucap Kuroro.

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali menyiksaku..?"

"Karena kau pantas disiksa" Kuroro kembali duduk dan memilih menonton TV.

* * *

Skip Time..

Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya dan melirik jam yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 05.00 dan acara ospek akan dimulai pukul 06.00. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu bagi Kurapika untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Dilihatnya Kuroro masih terlelap di sofa. Sepertinya Kuroro lebih memilih tidur di sofa dari pada harus tidur di ranjang Kurapika.

* * *

Di Ruang makan..

Kurapika memasuki ruang makan yang memang disiapkan untuk murid yang bersekolah disitu. Menuju tempat mengambil makanan dan berjalan mencari bangku kosong untuk acara makannya.

Bruk..!

Prang..!

Terlihat Kurapika yang terjatuh dilantai dan makanan yang tadi di tangannya sudah berantakan dan tak berbentuk di lantai begitu saja.

"Oh maaf aku lupa kalau kau banci, jadi lemah deh" Seorang gadis berambut pink nampak berdiri di dekat Kurapika.

"Apa kita punya masalah..?" Tanya Kurapika sambil bediri.

"Kau adalah masahnya" Ucap si gadis pink dengan wajah angkuh dan meremehkan.

Kurapika nampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya itu. Seingatnya dia bahkan tak mengenal gadis itu.

"Dasar manusia tidak normal, sebaiknya kau ganti jenis kelamin saja sana" Ucap si gadis pada Kurapika.

'Apa-apaan ini..? Apa masalahnya..?' Kurapika nampak bingung sekaligus marah. Namun dia tak boleh membuat masalah, tidak selama dia masih ingin bersekolah disini.

"Cih., menyedihkan" Ucap si gadis lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Kurapika hanya diam, namun kemudian dia tersadar saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak..?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dia memang agak keterlaluan, sebaiknya kau tak usah berurusan dengannya" Ucap Pakunoda si ibu dapur.

"Memangnya siapa dia..?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Dia putri dari salah satu pemilik yayasan disini, sikapnya memang manja dan arogan"

"Seingatku aku tak pernah ada masalah dengannya" Ucap Kurapika heran.

"Dia hanya iri padamu nak"

"Iri..? Kenapa..?"

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau duduk dan makan, biar ku ambilkan yang baru" Ucap si ibu lembut dan menuntun Kurapika menuju sebuah meja kosong.

Nampaknya badai baru akan mulai menghampiri hidup Kurapika.

**TBC**

* * *

Author Note : Di chap ini saya hampir kebablasan.. hahaaa… untung bisa di rem.. maaf Kurapika_nii aku gak bermaksud bikin Kuroro_nii grepe2 kq.. suwweeerr dah..

XD

Terimakasih yang udah review fic ngaco ini..

Ahahahahaaaa…

*ketawa Fujoshi*

* * *

Balasan Review..

**Whitypearl**

-_- hmm.. ini ku buat karena aku kesal gak bisa nemu fic BL KuroPika..

Jd begini deh..

Hahahaaa…

Bersabarlah untuk menunggu mereka saling jatuh cinta senpai..

Karena Kurapika masih cinta padaku..

*Jiiaaaahhh… d'santet*

Ini.. sudah ku update yang hampir kebablasan..

XD

**Kazeknight **

Yo.. yo.. yo.. arigato sudah mw R&R..

:D

Terimakasih atas dukungannya..

**Jeanette SY**

Eheheheee… Arigato Jeanette_san..

:D

Senangnya ternyata ada yang suka fic ini..

:*

* * *

Yoshh….!

Seperti kata senpai saya **Dark_san**..

"_**Review itu seperti makanan buat Author"**_

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya please..,

Beri saya makanan untuk melanjutkan fic2 saya..

**Arigato… Call me Kirin…!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

He is Beautiful

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje, aneh, dll

* * *

Kurapika berjalan lunglai menelusuri koridor asramanya, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Yah, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir ospek jadi pulangnya pun larut malam. Seharusnya dia pulang jam 9 malam tapi karena tadi dia diminta membantu membawakan barang-barang oleh senpainya menyebabkan dia harus kembali pada pukul 10 malam.

Lampu di lorong asrama sudah mati semua, tak ada seorang pun disana. Kurapika agak merinding ngeri juga berjalan larut malam dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan seperti ada langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dalam kegelapan.

Kurapika mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan langkah kaki tersebut semakin dekat. Namun bukannya menjauh sepertinya langkah misterius itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Kurapika, berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan jawaban dia justru tak mendengar suara langkah misterius itu. Kurapika berhenti berjalan dan terdiam ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja suara langkah misterius itu kembali terdengar dan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sontak Kurapika segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa, si langkah misterius tersebut semakin cepat dan terasa begitu dekat ditelinganya.

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah dan tubuh Kurapika, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan dan nafasnya memburu. Kurapika terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun, yang ada difikirannya sekarang hanya ingin segera sampai ke pintu bernomor 92. Kamar yang dia tempati, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lorong yang dilalui Kurapika seolah tak memiliki ujung.

Sementara langkah kaki misterius yang mengikutinya makin mendekat saja. Akhirnya Kurapika sampai di pintu nomor 92 yang dia tuju.

"Senpai! Senpai! Tolong buka pintunya!" Kurapika menggedor pintu tersebut dengan keras menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih lagi.

**Puk!**

Kurapika merasakan tangan kekar yang menepuk pundaknya, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang secara perlahan. Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna saat melihat sosok berambut merah dengan seringai yang menyeramkan dan terlihat seperti seorang psikopat berpenampilan joker. Bertepatan dengan itu pintu kamar terbuka.

"**Gyaaaa!" **

Kurapika berteriak histeris dan langsung menerjang sosok manusia yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eh?! Ada apa?" Tanya Shalnark yang kini terduduk dilantai dengan Kurapika yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ha-hantu.." Ucap Kurapika terbata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Shalnark hanya mengerenyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Kurapika.

"Kuroro ero joker!" Ucap seorang pria yang mengenakan penutup bergambar tengkorang di sebagian wajahnya. Dia berucap sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

Kuroro yang memang baru keluar dari dapur hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan langsung mengikuti arah jari Feitan. Terlihat sesosok joker menyeringai diambang pintu.

"Kuroro! Feitan!" Teriak Shalnark yang masih terduduk dengan Kurapika yang memeluknya erat, tubuh Kurapika terasa dingin dan bergetar sepertinya dia ketakutan.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

**Blam!**

Ceklek!

Kuroro yang mulai memahami keadaan langsung berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

"Hey Kurapika," Shalnark berujar pelan sambil menepuk pundak Kurapika.

"Hwaaa! Hantuuu…" Kurapika yang masih trauma malah berteriak kencang dan makin ngusel-ngusel ke pelukan Shalnark.

"Ehm!" Feitan berdehem penuh arti.

"Sepertinya dia ketakutan," Shalnark berujar sambil cengengesan.

"Cih! Dasar payah!" Cibir Kuroro.

"Hey hey, jangan salahkan dia! Siapapun yang mengalami hal seperti Kurapika pasti akan ketakutan," Bela Shalnark.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurapika ini aku Shalnark temannya Kuroro," Ucap Shalnark sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Kurapika.

Kurapika mulai tenang dan menarik tubuhnya dari Shalnark.

"Ma-maaf senpai., aku.." Ucap Kurapika terputus-putus.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa., Pika_chan wajar kok takut pada si ero joker itu. Justru kalau gak takut baru gak wajar. Dan satu-satunya yang gak wajar disini Cuma Kuroro," Jelas Shalnark panjang lebar sambil memasang senyum mautnya.

"Pengecut!" Cibir Kuroro yang gak terima dibilang 'gak wajar'.

Shalnark lalu menuntun tubuh Kurapika menuju sofa panjang yang ada disana dan mendudukkannya.

"Mau ku ambilkan minum?" Tanya Shalnark ramah sambil duduk dihadapan Kurapika.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa senpai," Kurapika berujar pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Manis sekali," Ucap Shalnark- sambil mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa janga takut," Lanjut Shalnark.

Kuroro yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut di depan matanya merasa seperti akan meledak. Entah kenapa dadanya jadi terasa panas dan jantungnya seperti ingin berlari.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Feitan yang memang sejak tadi ada di dekat Kuroro.

"Jangan bercanda!" Jawab Kuroro.

"Tenang saja kurasa Shalnark hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang adik kecil," Ucap Feitan sambil menepuk pundak Kuroro, "Tapi aku tak menjamin orang-orang diluar sana akan bersikap sama." Sambung Feitan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi si kecil itu," Ucap Feitan.

Kuroro hanya menghela nafas kemudia berjalan ke dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air disana.

Kurapika yang masih sedikit melamun tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Minumlah!" Ucap Kuroro cuek sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin yang ia tempelkan di pipi Kurapika tadi.

"Terimakasih," Kurapika mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh Kuroro dan meminumnya.

Lalu Feitan mengisyaratkan pada Shalnark yang masih berada di depan Kurapika untuk menyingkir dan mendekat padanya.

* * *

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Tanya Kurapika menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kuroro, Shalnark kemudian Feitan bergantian.

"Oh itu,"

"Hantu penasaran yang sering berkeliaran di asrama," Sebelum Shalnark menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kuroro sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Ha? Hantu?" Kurapika merinding dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kuro.." Lagi-lagi Shalnark tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kali ini Feitan yang memintanya untuk diam.

"Ya hantu," Jawab Kuroro dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan keluar malam-malam!" Ucap Feitan pada Kurapika. Sementara Kurapika hanya mengangguk.

"Iya Pika-chan, dia itu hantu yang sangat mesum lho!" Ucap Shalnark yang mulai mengerti situasi. Rasanya bukan hal buruk bagi Kurapika untuk menyangka si joker adalah hantu penasaran.

"Me-mesum?" Tanya Kurapika bergetar.

"Hu'um, mesum! Sangat mesum!" Ucap Shalnark dengan wajah polos yang dibuat serius sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

Kurapika makin bergetar berbeda dengan Kuroro yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Sementara Feitan hanya menyipitkan matanya, entah dia menyeringai atau menahan tawa. Karena sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup kain.

"Bahkan lebih mesum dari Kuroro," Lanjut Shalnark dengan polosnya.

**Twich!**

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Kuroro dan sekarang dia sudah kehilangan moodnya untuk tertawa.

"Ahahahahaa, aku makin suka padamu Shal!" Ucap Feitan yang sudah tak tahan ingin tertawa melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya itu. Menurutnya Shalnark sangat pintar menggoda Kuroro dengan tingkah polos.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini!" Nampaknya Kuroro mulai emosi.

"Malam ini kami tidur disini," Jawab Feitan.

"Tidak ada tempat!" Tukas Kuroro.

"Aku tidur dengan Pika-chaaan!" Shalnark langsung memeluk Kurapika membuat Kuroro semakin panas. Jika tak tau sifat Shalnark mungkin Feitan juga akan sama marahnya. Siapa juga yang rela kalau kekasihnya memeluk pria lain di depan matanya.

"Kau tidur di sofa," Kuroro berkata pada Feitan.

"Hahaa, iya-iya aku tau tuan muda." Goda Feitan sambil membungkukkan badannya ala seorang pelayan pada sang pangeran.

"Nah Pika-chan sekarang kau mandi dulu, biar ku buatkan makan malam." Ucap Shalnark melepaskan pelukannya pada Kurapika.

"Ba-baik senpai," Kurapika pun bergegas pergi menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti.

"Kuroro kau Bantu aku memasak!" Ucap Shalnark pada Kuroro.

"Tidak mau," Kuroro hanya berujar cuek sambil duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

"Kalau begitu Feitan saja, setidaknya kau bisa membantuku sedikit,"

"Tidak mau," Feitan tak kalah cueknya dengan Kuroro dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Kuroro.

"Akan ku masak sendiri dan ku masukkan racun untuk bagian kalian berdua!" Shalnark berujar dengan nada kesal sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Hanya suara cekikikan yang di dengar Shalnark dari dua makhluk yang sedang duduk di sofa.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana pendek coklat. Kuroro yang tak sengaja melihat kearahnya sedikit terpukau melihat Kurapika,. Kurapika terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda. Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan beberapa butir air yang masih membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Ah sudah selesai, kebetulan sekali aku juga sudah selesai memasak," Ucap Shalnark yang baru keluar dari dapur dan melihat Kurapika.

"Kenapa tak memakai piama? Inikan sudah malam," Sambung Shalnark saat melihat penampilan Kurapika.

"Aku tak suka pakai piama," Jawab Kurapika bohong. Bukan tak suka pakai piama tapi karena piamanya yang lama sudah tak layak pakai jadi dia tak membawanya ke asrama.

"Oh begitu," Ucap Shalnark, "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" Shalnark mengajak semua yang ada diruangan tersebut untuk makan.

Shalnark duduk disamping Feitan dan berhadapan dengan Kurapika, sementara Kuroro duduk disamping Kurapika dan berhadapan dengan Feitan. Makan malam dimulai dengan damai.

"Aaa.." Tiba-tiba saja Shalnark menyodorkan sesuap makanan pada Feitan yang sudah tak menggunakan penutup mulut. Feitan hanya tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

Kurapika yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya sedikit ternganga dengan gerakan sendok yang diam diudara.

"Kau juga mau Pika-chan?" Shalnark yang menyadari kediaman Kurapika segera menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Eh? Ti-tidak," Jawab Kurapika terbata-bata.

Kurapika kembali makan dengan perasaan sedikit bingung melihat kedua orang dihadapannya. Dan kali ini Shalnark pun kembali menyuapi Feitan, Kurapika yang memang penasaran hanya kembali terdiam.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih," Suara barusan adalah milik Kuroro.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kurapika yang tiba-tiba saja mendengar perkataan Kuroro langsung tersedak. Shalnark yang melihatnya dengan cekatan mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Kurapika.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Kuroro. Feitan hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa ini mengerikan?" Tanya Shalnark, tersirat rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

"Tidak bukan itu, aku hanya terkejut," Jawab Kurapika segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah semua juga akan terkejut kalau berada di tengah orang-orang yang menyukai sesama jenis," Ucap Feitan.

"Buka itu," Ucap Kurapika dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Apa?" Tanya Kuroro kemudian kembali makan seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Tadinya aku pikir Shalnark senpai itu pacarnya Kuroro senpai," Kurapika bicara dengan jujur dan dengan raut wajah polosnya yang seperti anak kucing.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!" Kali ini Kuroro lah yang tersedak.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Kuroro nampak terkejut dan geram.

"Si bodoh itu bukan tipeku!" Lanjut Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika.

"Iya benar aku bukan tipe Kuroro, dan Kuroro juga bukan tipeku!" Jawab Shalnark meyakinkan.

"Eh? Ma-maaf," Kurapika menunduk merasa malu karena telah salah faham.

"Aku cinta mati pada Feitan~" Ucap Shalnark sambil nemplok di bahu kekasihnya. Sementara Feitan hanya nyengir-nyengir merasa puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Oh ya Pika-chan aku tau loh seperti apa tipe Kuroro itu," Shalnark bicara dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh?" Kurapika hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Dia suka.." Shalnark sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik kearah Kuroro yang sedang memberikan death glare super padanya.

"Sudah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan dan tidur, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Nampaknya Feitan tak ingin kekasihnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kuroro.

"Hehee, iya.." Shalnark hanya cengengesan dan kembali makan. Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan keheningan.

* * *

"Malam ini dingin sekali!" Ucap Shalnark yang sudah berada di ranjang atas bersama Kurapika.

Sesuai perjanjian tadi Kurapika tidur bersama Shalnark dan Feitan tidur diranjang bawah bersama Kuroro. Ya Kuroro bukan tipe orang yang tak berperasaan sama sekali, mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan sahabatnya tidur di sofa.

"Iya dingin," Kurapika sudah masuk kedalam selimut mengikuti senpainya.

"Eh, Pika-chan apa kau punya kakak atau adik?" Tanya Shalnark yang kini sudah berbaring.

"Tidak, aku anak tunggal," Jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Wah kau pasti disayang oleh kedua orang tuamu!"

"Iya., mereka sangat menyayangiku," Ucap Kurapika sambil menerawang jauh memandang langit-langit.

'Anak manja' Batin Kuroro yang juga mendengarkan percakapan diatas.

"Mereka orang yang seperti apa?" Feitan yang berbaring disamping Kuroro nampaknya mulai tertarik akan percakapan ini.

"Hmm, mereka sangat baik, selalu tersenyum hangat padaku. Ibu adalah wanita yang lembut dan pintar memasak, aku dan ayah selalu makan masakan ibu setiap hari," Kurapika diam sejenak menutup matanya kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Ayah juga baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab, dia bekerja disebuah perusahaan. Ayah mengajari banyak hal padaku mulai dari yang sepele sampai yang luar biasa," Kurapika menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Mereka orang yang sangat baik dan hebat," Ucap Kurapika kembali membuka matanya.

"Wah aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Pika-chan!" Shalnark nampak antusias.

"Aku juga," Ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Dasar manja, baru tiga hari saja sudah ingin pulang!" Kuroro bicara dengan nada cuek seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu hari minggu nanti kita kesana saja, ajak Kuroro juga!" Ucap Feitan.

"Aku ingin makan masakan ibunya Pika-chan!" Sambung Shalnark.

"Tidak bisa," Suara Kurapika terdengar getir.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Shalnark segera duduk melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang terlihat sedih.

"Mereka sudah tak ada didunia ini, Tuhan terlalu sayang pada mereka makanya Ayah dan Ibu dipanggil lebih dulu," Kurapika berbicara sambil tersenyum, senyum yang begitu menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Suasana langsung berubah jadi hening setelah mendengar penuturan dari Kurapika barusan. Shalnark merasa bersalah karena sudah seenaknya bicara tanpa tau apapun. Begitupun dengan Feitan dan Kuroro mereka terhenyak mendengar jawaban Kurapika dan hanya bisa diam.

"Hoaam, aku sudah sangat ngantuk senpai. Boleh aku tidur duluan?" Ucap Kurapika memecah keheningan.

"Y-ya," Jawab Shalnark.

"Kalau begitu oyasumi," Dan kurapika pun menutup matanya.

"Oyasumi Pika-chan!" Shalnark mengelus rambut Kurapika, hatinya begitu mencelos saat membayangkan Kurapika yang masih remaja harus menjalani hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Skip Time

Kurapika mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka 05.00. Saat dia membuka matanya Shalnark sudah tidak berada disampingnya. Kurapika mendengar suara berisik dari dapur, mungkin senpainya sedang memasak. Kurapika segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Diliriknya Kuroro dan Feitan yang masih terlelap ditempat tidur.

"Ah sudah bangun!" Shalnark menoleh dan tersenyum saat menyadari ada sosok Kurapika.

"Senpai sedang apa?" Tanya Kurapika sambil berjalan mendekati Shalnark.

"Membuat pei apel untuk sarapan" Ucap Shalnark sambil melanjutkan acara memotong apel.

"Biar kubantu!" Tawar Kurapika.

"Boleh, kau bisa memotong apelnya biar aku siapkan bahan yang lain,"

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih"

Kurapika mengupas dan memotong apel sementara Shalnark menyiapkan bahan yang lain.

"Ugh!" Kurapika menjatuhkan pisau yang dia pegang dan memegangi tangannya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Kurapika yang kaget mendengar suara berat yang begitu dia kenal segera menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat Kuroro yang tengah berdiri di pintu dapur dengan tangan yang menyilang didada.

"Se-senpai.." Ucap Kurapika.

"Cih!" Kuroro segera berjalan menuju Kurapika dan meraih tangan Kurapika yang terluka lalu membawa Kurapika untuk membasuh tangannya di kran menggunkan air hangat.

"Eh?" Kurapika yang kaget hanya mengikuti tarikan Kuroro

"Mandilah dan balut lukamu," Ucap Kuroro setelah selesai mencuci tangan Kurapika.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kuroro benar Pika-chan, nanti kau malah kesiangan lho. Ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah," Potong Shalnark.

"Baiklah," Kurapika segera berjalan keluar dari dapur.

* * *

Skip Time

Ke empat pemuda yang berada di kamar bernomor 92 telah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya. Kuroro sedang mandi dan Kurapika sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. Celana panjang putih, sepatu putih, kemeja putih dan blazer berwarna hijau muda melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Ini adalah hari pertama Kurapika masuk sekolah, namun rasa haus membuat Kurapika melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ngh..ah..hah..hnn"

Kurapika mengehentikan langkah kakinya tepat di ambang pintu menuju dapur. Tubuhnya membeku, wajahnya pucat dan matanya membelalak lebar.

Dihadapannya kini terlihat Shalnark yang bersandar di wastafel dengan Feitan yang memeluknya erat. Tangan Shalnark melingkar di leher Feitan sementara tangan Feitan sibuk mengocok sesuatu yang ada di bagian bawah milik Shalnark. Celana mereka berdua nampak agak melorot ke bawah.

Lemon dipagi hari….

Feitan sedang sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, sementara Shalnark terus terpejam sambil mendesah menikmati lubang sempitnya yang dipenetrasi oleh Feitan. Feitan melepaskan tangannya di kemaluan Shalnark, sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Shalnark dan tangan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk hand job berganti tugas untuk mengangkak sebelah kaki Shalnark.

Kurapika sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Ingin berlari menjauh tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Nghh..ah..sakiiit..pelan-pelan"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm..tidakhh..leb..ih.. ceppath..ah"

Feitan mengangkat sebelah kaki Shalnark dan memasukkan kejantannya lebih dalam, menimbulkan desahan yang makin menjadi dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Dimaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sungguh dia sangat ingin menghilang dari sana. Tapi kakinya benar-benar lemas dan tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan. Wajah Kurapika makin pucat seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir disana.

"Hey!" Kurapika terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Dengan susah payah Kurapika menolehkan wajahnya.

"Se-senpai.."

'A-apa?' Batin Kuroro terkejut saat melihat wajah Kurapika yang persis seperti anak anjing minta makan atau justru uke yang minta di rape (?). Matanya yang bulat dan besar berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya pun terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk 'diterkam'.

"A-aku..berangkat dulu!" Dengan susah payah Kurapika bisa menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Ada apa dengan si keras kepala itu?" Kuroro nampak heran dengan sikap Kurapika yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh. Namun Kuroro segera tau alasannya setelah mengetahui perbuatan suci (?) yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya di dapur.

"Aku tak akan menginjak dapur selama seminggu," Ucap Kuroro seraya pergi dari tempatnya semula dan bergegas memakai pakaian kuliahnya. Mengikuti jejak Kurapika meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Sementara itu si pirang terus saja berlari menelusuri koridor asrama, tanpa menoleh kanan kiri sampai akhirnya dia berada tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hos..hos..hos.." Kurapika membungkuk dan kedua tangannya berada di lutunya. Mencoba menetralisir emosinya yang tak karuan.

"Eh, tasku!" Kurapika segera berdiri tegak saat menyadari bahwa dia lupa membawa tasnya. Tidak mungkin Kurapika harus kembali ke kamarnya lagi sekarang, itu terlalu menyeramkan bagi Kurapika. Tapi kalau tidak mengambil tasnya bagaimana dia harus mengikuti pelajaran.

"Tasmu," Kurapika terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebuah tas berwarna hitam dari sampingnya. Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok senpainya yang bernama Kuroro tengah menyodorkan tas miliknya.

"Terimakasih, akan ku buang saja!" Kuroro segera menarik tangannya dan berbalik saat Kurapika tak meresponnya.

"Eh, maaf," Kurapika tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Arigato senpai," Ucap Kurapika segera setelah mengambil tasnya dari tangan Kuroro.

"Sigh, belajarlah yang benar, saat berada di kelas cukup pikirkan tentang pelajaran dan jangan pikirkan yang lain!" Kuroro bicara sambil mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Kurapika menggunakan tangan kanannya.

'Eh?" Kurapika lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut entah sudah keberapa kalinya dipagi ini. Kuroro tiba-tiba saja jadi lembut dan seolah perhatian padanya. Ada sedikit rona merah diwajah Kurapika.

"Aku pergi dulu, kuncinya sudah kumasukkan didalam tasmu," Ucap Kuroro pada Kurapika dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah Kurapika menuju kampusnya.

"A-arigato senpai," Kurapika segera membungkuk.

Sementara itu didalam kelas nampak seseorang berambut pink yang tengah dibakar oleh api cemburu dan amarah yang meluap-luap terlihat jelas dimatanya.

* * *

Skip Time saat jam pulang..

"Kurapika kau ditunggu Kuroro-senpai di gedung olahraga" Ucap Seorang pria yang menghampiri Kurapika saat si mungil itu akan keluar dari kelas.

"Kuroro-senpai?" Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar bahwa senpainya itu sedang menunggunya. Dan kenapa juga harus digedung olahraga.

"Ya, senpai bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya." Ucap si pria meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," Dengan ragu Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung olah raga. Senpainya yang satu itu memang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Senpai?" Kurapika mencari-cari sosok Kuroro yang tadi memanggilnya. Sekarang Kurapika sudah berada di dalam gedung olah raga. Namun tidak ada seorangpun didalam ruangan itu.

"Senpai?" Panggil Kurapika sambil terus masuk kedalam ruangan.

**Blam!**

Kurapika terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang olah raga tertutup.

"Senpai, apa kau disana?" Tak ada jawaban. Kurapika berjalan kearah pintu dan menarik tuas pintu tersebut, namun tak ada gerakan. 'Pintunya terkunci?' Batin Kurapika.

"Senpai? Tolong buka pintunya, senpai!" Kurapika terus berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, nihil pintu sudah terkunci rapat dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang selain dia. Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika mendengar sesuatu yang berdesis, suaranya berasal dari dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kurapika.

"A-apa itu?" Kurapika merasakan firasat buruk, karena ruangan yang dia tempati gelap tanpa cahaya maka Kurapika berjalan menuju saklar. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari suatu benda yang dapat membuat ruangan bercahaya.

**Ceklek!**

Kurapika menemukan saklar dan menekannya, menghidupkan satu lampu yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"I-itu?!" Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna saat melihat sesuatu yang nampak mendekat padanya.

**TBC**

* * *

Next Chap : sedikit bocoran untuk next chap!

Kirin anak baik dan karena Kirin anak yang baik jadi Kirin kasih sedikit bocoran neh, hahaaa!

Maklhluk yang dilihat Kurapika adalah ular jenis **King Cobra **dengan ukuran yang termasuk besar. Ular itu milik salah seorang penjaga sekolah, ular buas yang memiliki bisa mematikan.

* * *

Balasan Review

**Kazeknight**

Yahahahaaaa dia memang cantik XD

**Whitypearl**

Nih aku kasih lemon dikit tapi FeiShal.

Wahahahaaa

*kabuuurrrrrr*

**Jeanette SY**

Sudah ku update, semoga gak mengecewakaaaaaannn….

:D

**Just KuroPika Lover**

Arigato sudah suka fic aneh saya dan RnR

Untuk sementara memang masih belum ada lemon KuroPika

Soalnya cerita ini mau aku bikin jadi Mpreg, jadi bersabar yaa…

*cemplungin demon ke sungai himalaya*

XDD

Arigato udah mau RnR fic nista buatanku Demon-chaaaannn

:D

**Moku-Chan**

Wahahahaaaaaaa, Kurapika memang menggoda

XD

Yosh!

Masih dengan motto lama..

Seperti kata senpai saya Dark-san. **Review itu seperti makanan buat Author!**

Beri aku makanan melalui reviewnya…

XDD

**Kirin** : Call me Kirin!

**Nekomata** : Neko-chan!

**Kirin** : Kirin!

**Nekomata** ; Neko-chan!

**Kirin** : Guh! Kita kan sudah sepakat pakai nama panggilan Kirin?!

**Nekomata** : Neko-chan juga gak masalah kan?!

**Kirin+Nekomata** : Kalau begitu biarkan mereka yang memilih..


End file.
